1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security and safety technology, and particularly to a waste collection vehicle and method for monitoring safety of persons around the waste collection vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Waste collection vehicles (i.e., garbage trucks) have been used to collect quantities of waste and haul the collected waste to a solid waste treatment facility. Many waste collection vehicle cannot detect when a person walks close to the waste-lifting or waste-compacting mechanisms (e.g., a rear loader) of the vehicle. If the movement of the waste-lifting or the waste-compacting mechanisms is not stopped in time, the person may be injured. Therefore, an efficient method for monitoring safety of the waste collection vehicle is desired.